Driving
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean started learning how to drive when he was seventeen. His mom probably wasn't the best teacher to him, while his dad tried to be a good teacher. Dean decides that to be a father figure, he will teach Blake how to drive. That is, if Roman and Seth won't be backseat drivers towards him. How will this turn out? One-shot.


A/N: I remember my mom teaching my brother how to drive at fourteen.

In my Freshman Studies class we did a driver's test too, which I failed. I don't know how to drive.

* * *

Past

The first time that Dean tried to drive, it was in the middle of the parking lot. His dad and his dad's gang were nice enough to leave cones in the parking lot. His dad was trying to tell him what to do, among two other gang members. Dean thought their names were Tim and William.

"Watch out for the cone," His dad said. Dean ran the car into the cone instead.

"You should do a U-Turn and run over the last cone that's standing." Tim, at least that's what Dean thought his name was, said. Dean turned the car around and ran the cone over anyway.

"Congratulations, you ran over the bystanders." William, Dean couldn't tell who was who, said.

"Let's hope they were black," Dean said sarcastically.

"Don't be racist," His dad said. Dean looked at him, eyebrow arched, and snorted. Charles looked at his son, dead in the eye, "Seriously don't be racist. You'll have a hard time finding a job."

Dean wasn't sure why his dad was being a bit of a hypocrite. Charles was trying to convert Blake into being racist, yet was telling Dean not to be racist. "I'll keep that in mind." Charles smiled, as if proud or something. Dean couldn't tell.

The second time he tried learning, his mother Robin and Charles were in the car with him.

Robin was in the backseat and Charles was in the passenger seat. Dean was back in that parking lot, orange cones around. They weren't helping him with his nerves and an oncoming headache.

"Turn right," Robin was telling him.

"Don't listen to her. Turn left," Charles said.

"No right," Robin said.

"No left," Charles said.

"No right," Robin ordered.

"No left," Charles countered.

Dean was content with creating doughnuts in the parking lot instead of listening to his parents.

Present

"You were doing doughnuts in the parking lot?" Seth asked, amused.

"If your parents were yelling at you, you would probably be doing the same," Dean said.

Roman was confused, "So. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to teach Blake how to drive," Dean said.

Seth snorted, "If he can reach the pedals."

Dean smacked the back of Seth's head, "He's not _that_ short."

Seth rolled his eyes, "He's shorter than Sin Cara and that other guy. I forgot his name."

Dean stared, "You mean Kalisto?" He realized something. "I sounded white when I said that name."

Roman cracked up, "But really. Blake's shorter than those two guys."

"He has plenty of time to grow," Dean replied.

Roman snorted, "After he hit puberty, I'm sure he still didn't grow."

"Why are you making fun of his height?" Dean asked, he sounded annoyed.

"He's just _so_ tiny," Seth said and the car seat jerked forward. He figured that Dean kicked or kneed the seat in retaliation. "Well he _is_." Dean kneed the car seat again.

"Stop it or you'll both be walking back to the hotel," Roman said.

"We rant, therefore we are," Dean replied. He was sure that Roman was still pissed that he had to get mentally evaluated because he wanted a stuffed deer head under the ring to use against the Wyatt Family.

* * *

Dean couldn't understand why he had to be in the backseat, when he was the one that was trying to teach Blake how to drive. That made no sense.

They were at a stop sign, with the option of going straight, right, or left.

"Turn right," Seth said. He was in the passenger seat while Roman was in the backseat.

"Uh…" Blake trailed off.

"You should turn left," Roman said.

Blake looked scared and Dean had a flashback of him doing doughnuts in the parking lot while his parents told him which direction to take.

"Just go straight," Dean replied.

"No turn right," Seth said.

"No left," Roman replied.

"Go straight," Dean replied. "Don't listen to these people."

Blake looked at the steering wheel and clicked the blinker switch.

Seth looked at Dean and pointed at him, "Ha!"

Dean glared at Seth, "I will punch you in the throat."

Blake stepped on the gas pedal and turned the wheel.

"Look both ways!" Roman shouted and Blake stepped off the pedal, abruptly. The car lurched forward.

Blake didn't like driving because there was too much stress involved. His fingers itched to run a knife blade across his arm and his fingers twitched. He noticed that Seth noticed and the thoughtful look on Seth's face.

"I think you should go straight," Dean said.

"Turn left now!" Roman shouted at him. Dean couldn't remember how it went, but he was pretty sure that Blake was under lot of pressure, and caused the car to peel out. The police siren went off.

* * *

"License and registration please," The police officer said.

"Calm your underwear. We're teaching him how to drive," Seth said. "Besides we don't have doughnuts either."

"Shut up," Dean said.

"Then where's your driver's license?" The police officer asked.

"We weren't on prohibited land," Roman said. The police officer looked at the passengers; one that was white, the other possibly Samoan, and the other Hispanic? Latino? The driver, white, didn't look anything like the blond man or the tanned man.

"What the hell?" The police officer asked, confused.

"He's my cousin," Dean said, producing his driver's license and registration. Roman and Seth produced their licenses.

The cop took the licenses and registration. He looked at Blake, "Do you have a learner's permit?"

Blake glared at Seth, "No." The cop nodded and walked away.

"Don't look at me. He's the one that decided to teach you." Seth said, pointing at Dean with his thumb.

"I'll rip out your guts with my thumbs, if you don't shut up," Dean said.

The cop returned, "I'm going to let you off with a warning, mostly because I'm nice like that. I would appreciate it if one of you drives back to town. This kid needs a learner's permit before he gets behind the wheel."

"Fine, if it gets you to stop bitching at us," Seth said.

" _Shut up_ Seth," Dean said.

The cop glared at Seth and walked away. After switching spots, Seth was the one driving.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Dean asked, "You could've gotten arrested."

"Cops make me nervous," Seth replied.

Dean wanted to hit his head on something. "That doesn't give you the right to act like that."

Blake rested his head on the window. _Why couldn't I have died last year?_

Roman patted the fifteen year old on the shoulder, in a comforting manner. "Now you have something to brag to your friends about."

"Getting in trouble with the law?" Blake asked, while Dean and Seth argued about being rude to the police officer.

"That's true," Roman said.

* * *

A/N: I looked up what happens when you get pulled over while learning how to drive with an adult. It was either get a ticket or a warning, also the adult has to have a license.


End file.
